


Learning to Swim

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Just a short cute little piece, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel tries teaching Ellie to swim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us nor any of the characters. They belong to Naughty Dog.

“Are you sure about this…?” Looking down at Joel from her place on the dock, Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze shifting from him towards the water-wings adorning both of her arms. She had no idea where he had managed to find them, considering that most of the stores they had searched outside of the plant had been ransacked long ago. But from what she had been told, they would help keep her above the water, and that alone was enough motivation for her to wear them.

“The water’s not cold…” Offering her a small smile, Joel continued to float in the almost clear water, his hand gripping the side of the dock.

“How do you know there’s nothing in there?” Skeptically looking past him into the water, Ellie remained rooted to her perch atop the dock.

“Think something would have gotten me by now, don’t you?” Still flashing her the same grin, Joel pushed off from the dock and swam out a short distance before returning. “See? Nothing to be scared of.”

“Alright…” Giving a defeated sigh, Ellie stepped up to the edge of the dock, her arms still crossed over her chest. Floating in front of the dock, Joel held his arms out to her.

“Come on, baby girl, I’ll catch ya.”

“How deep is the water again?” She asked, peering over the edge into the slightly dark water underneath the dock.

“Nothing too deep.” Continuing to hold his arms out to her, Joel’s grin couldn’t be any wider.

“If you say so…” Closing her eyes, Ellie mentally counted to three, before taking a deep breath and stepping off the dock. She heard nothing but silence for what seemed like an eternity, before the unmistakable sound of splashing water blanketed her ears. Gasping as the temperature of the water hit her in full force, she opened both eyes and looked around, already noticing Joel’s grip ensuring her head was well above the water.

“See? Told ya. Nothing to worry about.” Shivering as she looked up at him, Ellie gave a fake growl as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

“You lied. It’s fucking freezing…”


End file.
